


Blazing Afternoon

by youvehadyourroses



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvehadyourroses/pseuds/youvehadyourroses
Summary: Aragon spends some (much needed) time alone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Blazing Afternoon

It’s been a while since Catalina had time alone to herself. It had been a long week for all of them. Many shows, sleepless nights, and one broken nose from a heely accident later, Catalina was exhausted. 

Unlike her, the cousins and Anna rushed to the mall first thing in the morning, or well, noon. Though Anna had extended the invitation, Catalina gracefully declined. Cathy and Jane have looked forward to this day for three weeks now and left at 6 am sharp to catch a train to the park for their picnic. Jane had urged Catalina to go with them, but she knew this moment was special for them, so she opted out too. All that remained in their flat was a very tired and lonely Catalina. 

Alone. Again. Just like in her past life. Though she wasn't locked away, it didn't feel like she fit in. The chaotic trio bonded almost instantly, getting into all sorts of mischief and mess. She was too old for that, though she admired their energy. Seymour and Parr were, well, made for each other. Parr’s outspoken nature matched with Seymour’s warm energy and willingness to listen made the pair inseparable. Every time she tries to hang out with them, Catalina ends up being the third wheel, unable to understand their bond and inside jokes. Deciding falling into this rabbit hole of history and self deprecation was unhealthy, the queen decided to play some music to cheer herself up. 

A loud, electric guitar power chord blasted from the living room speaker. Though she swore she only listened to gospel music, the songs that she truly jammed out to were definitely not of the sort. Deciding this song was what she needed, Aragon smiled and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Unsurprisingly, Anne had managed to spill cereal in the cabinets in the few hours Jane and Cathy weren't home. Sighing, Catalina wiped down the cabinet. Yet, her special tea was nowhere to be found. Too tired to look for it, the Spanish queen poured herself a glass of wine.

Grabbing the remote and sinking down on the couch, the queen sighed.Turning on the telly, a show that she hasn't seen played. _Criminal Minds_ , it read, and Catalina was immediately intrigued. The episode started with a gory murder, and she felt a pang of relief knowing that Katherine and Anne weren't around. Then, the episode picked up, and the Spanish queen fell into a spiral of watching this new, rather macabre show. Episode after episode came more and more glasses of wine. By the time Catalina decided she was bored of the show, she had downed a bottle of prosecco. Now, she wanted to dance. 

Knowing the rest of her flatmates won't be back in a bit, the queen blasted her music and danced, swaying her head to and fro and frolicking around the living room. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Catalina collapsed on the sofa. And like any other drunk Spanish queen, she passed out. 

Jane and Cathy were the first to get home. Needless to say, they did not expect to find Catalina passed out on the couch with wine glasses all around her. The spanish queen sprawled all over the couch in her loungewear, the blazing light from the sunset shining on the queen’s curls. 

“What HAPPENED?” Cathy exclaimed as Jane covered her mouth. 

“Shh let Lina sleep,”Jane whispered. The door unlocked and the pair turned their heads. 

“HEY GU-” Anne began to yell as Jane shot her a look. 

“What's going on?”Anna whisper-shouted. 

“Catalina is sleeping, “ Cathy whispered back. 

Giggling, the other queens went up stairs. Jane stayed to gently place a throw blanket on Catalina and proceeded to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo yeah. What do you guys think?


End file.
